


Intense

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brings him tea he doesn't realize he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



"Ogata-san, are you going to drink the tea I brought for you or not?" Ichikawa tapped her empty tray against his knee.

He placed another stone on the go ban against Akira. "I don't recall asking for tea."

She bit her lip. "But, you did."

Akira placed his stone and Ogata glared at it balefully for a moment before digging in his go ke for another. "I haven't said a word to you since I walked in here."

She pouted. "So, you don't remember anything about last night?"

"What happened last night?" Akira looked expectantly at Ichikawa, then coughed and turned his face back to the board.

"Grown up things, Touya-kun." She looked back to Ogata. "Well, do you?"

He growled as he placed his stone. "I remember telling you I liked how you looked in that stupid little apron."

She smiled and spun in place. "Yes, as I delivered your tea. And you said you wanted to see it again today."

"I just meant you," he said as he looked up at her. "I wanted to have dinner with you again tonight."

Akira placed a stone quietly and stood up. "Ogata-san, I think you'll agree that's game. I'll leave you two alone now."

Ichikawa laughed. "You can call me Icchan, you know."

"I'd rather not," Ogata said as he scowled at the board and began to put away the stones. "I'd rather call you Harumi."

She placed a hand on his arm for a moment. "Well, you have a habit of doing as you like. Don't let me stop you." As she began to pull her hand away, he stopped it with the touch of a fingertip against the back of her hand. "Hmm?"

"I never thought I'd like the sight of fingers without a stone between them," Ogata said as he trailed the fingertip down the back of her hand.

She pulled her hand away and pulled the tray up to her chest. "Eventually, there will be a stone on one?"

He turned his gaze fully to her and her heart skipped a beat. "Not too soon, I hope."

She smirked and clutched the tray more tightly. "We'll see. And I'll see you tonight. Six o'clock again?"

He nodded and she walked away trying not to grin too widely. There was just something about having the attention of such an intense man that appealed to her. She looked forward to seeing how that might change.


End file.
